This proposal requests funds to support research at the Douglass Developmental Disabilities Center of Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey to study techniques for teaching parents of autistic children to be speech teachers. The parents of autistic children, ages 1 1/2 to 4 years will be trained in behavior modification techniques. When these parents have mastered basic child management procedures they will be offered intensive instruction in operant speech training. The measures of behavioral change will focus upon periodic home and laboratory observation of speech and behavior. Following the initial demonstration, an evaluation of the components of the training package including home vs. laboratory based training, group vs. individual training, and focused vs. broad training will be undertaken.